Skating
by SplishySplash
Summary: Prompt for Winter, Korra teaches Mako to skate. MAKORRA


Title: Skating

Author: SplishySplash

Genre: Friendship

Pairing: MAKORRA

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all

Summary: He hated winter, that is until a certain water bender showed him that it could be fun… or not

He always hated the winter time and he especially hated the cold weather. He growled as he watched the water bender skate across the frozen water, it was disgusting really to see her so at ease in her natural element.

She jumped, twisting her body and landing a triple loop on one of her very muscular leg. Bolin attempted to copy her, but his heavy stature and lack of dexterity made him fall on a thud. Korra tossed her head back and laughed almost maniacally as she skidded to a stop, spraying the earth bender with shards of ice. She good naturally held out her hand for him and threw him on to his feet. "She have stuck with a single twist, you weren't going fast enough to attempt anything bigger." She coached.

Mako wasn't sure why he had to be there, he was perfectly content on sitting in Tenzins library in front of the fireplace, but no, Ms. Hyperactive wouldn't have any of that. Korra did a lay back spin and carefully switched legs to pull herself out of it.

Her smile lit up the darkening sky, but not his cold mood. She skated to where he was sitting breathlessly and if he wasn't so grumpy he would have found it endearing. "Come skate with me Mako." She whined, he shook his head and glared at him. "Please?"

She held out her hand and with a giant roll of his ember eyes he took a hold of her icy hand. She dragged him along the icy pathway that she created for her own amusement. The Airbending children had fallen in love with ice skating, but they had long gone to bed leaving it to the over active Avatar. "Isn't this fun?"

"No." he said flatly, she turned in front of him and grasped his other hand skating backwards as she pulled him along.

"Oh lighten up, Mako." She said lightly, with that smile that was addicting to him. It had almost broken his tough guy resolve.

"It's freezing." He argued with a frown.

She knew that she was breaking him and she laughed again, tossing her head back again. "How can you be brooding at a time like this? It's winter time and it's starting to snow, its magic!"

"Says the water bender from the South Pole." He grumbled, she held his hand up and turned herself around as if they were dancing and when they side by side, hands fully extended he pulled her back in and spun her around towards him before dipping her towards the ice.

It amused him how much it had caught her off guard as she laid in his arms with her hair hanging down towards the ice. She recovered after a moment and again smile at him. "Pretty boy has some moves." She teased.

Bolin skated past them with Pabu on his shoulder, they had forgotten he was there, "Mako has always been a really good dancer." He said with a stumble. She was surprised by that knowledge, she was sure that Mako didn't know how to have any fun. "I bet he can even do a jump if he tried."

Korra looked up at him excitedly, blissfully unaware that she still upside down. He pulled her up to full height and pinned her to his side. "You should try it!" She said excitedly.

He shook his head. "I'm not stupid enough to try."

She shoved herself away. "I will show you." She said skating away from him, she circled the ice twice before attempting a triple loop, throwing herself up into the air and landing back on the ice with such grace that was not usual for her. "See? Easy as fruit pie."

"Come on Mako!" cried his brother. With a staged eye roll, he skated around on the ice, surprisingly good for someone who grew up in the RC. He picked up speed, but was smart enough to only attempt a double jump and landed a little wobbly. Korra and Bolin cheered him on excitedly, with the earth bender ending up on his behind.

Korra skated around the make shift rink and was showing off with a jump/splint thing and Mako just skated around the circle while Bolin got off the ice, nursing a sore behind. Korra teased the fire bender each time she past him. She was so natural in her element that it was beautiful really, he hadn't noticed that she was a little home sick until it had started to snow and she wanted to share an old tradition with the kids. He was slightly grateful that there weren't any penguins in the city for sledding.

"Korra, I'm starting to get cold, I'm going inside." Bolin said getting up off his feet, removing his make shift blades.

She heard Bolin call her and turned her head to look at him, but didn't comprehend what he was telling her. Korra stopped paying attention and crashed right into Mako, sending both of them crashing into the ice. Mako didn't have time to brace himself throwing his shoulder into the cold ice, but Korra did. The weight of both of them was too much for her arm and she could feel the bones crack.

When they stopped crashing she turned to face him. "Are you okay?" She cried out as he sat up with a groan.

"My shoulder!" He cried out, holding his arm tightly to his body.

"I'm so sorry!" Korra said, moving to get up only to realize the sharp pain in her arm.

Mako watched and winced. "It's okay." He said through gritted teeth. She removed the cuff on her left wrist to see the angry bruise that was starting to form under the imperfection of her perfect wrist. "I'm fine, your wrist though. . ."

Bolin skidded on the ice. "Are you guys okay?" He asked carefully picking up Korra off the ice and moved to pick his brother up. Mako yelped in pain and he stood up, wobbling slightly. The avatar wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and with the help of Bolin led him from the ice.

They were sitting side by side in the kitchen as healers worked on him. Korra looked at him guiltily as he hissed when they tried healing his shoulder and collar bones that is until the mean old wolfbat working on her poked a nerve and sending even more pain through her. "OW!" She cried, pulling her arm away.

The lead healer put her hands down with a glare. "We are not going to be able to heal it any more than this. The bone is broken and must heal on its own." She said. "On both of you, you might want to start paying attention, young avatar."

She was about to snap when Tenzin stepped up and spoke over her. "Thank you, Maylin. We will make sure both of them will be more careful from now on."

The old woman nodded and continued to work on Korra. The bone needed an old fashioned resetting and Korra paled as her wrinkly hands were positioned on her small wrist. Mako took her hand in his and gave her an encouraging smile, Korra looked away and he pulled her face into his chest, holding her tightly to him as the woman snapped her wrist into place. Korra screamed out in pain and tears started to stream down her face.

"It'll be over soon." Mako said quietly, the lady snapped it again and she cried out again.

She didn't move from his chest, making it extremely difficult for the other two healers who were patiently trying to bandage him up, but he didn't care. Maylin wrapped Korra's hand in plaster and gave final instructions to Tenzin and Mako.

When she finally appeared, she was exhausted from crying and in pain. "I'm sorry." She said to Mako, who now wore a sling on left arm.

He smiled softly and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "It's okay, it's almost worth it." He said with his lips planted onto her warm forehead. "I haven't had that much fun in a while."

She looked up with a water smile. "I'm glad." She said before laying her head sleepily on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a long time and he was convinced that she had fallen asleep against him, but she lifted her head and groaned. "I'm not going to be able to bend for a while." She lifted the bulky white cast that immobilized her wrist.

He leaned back and grabbed the pen that rested behind her and she watched as he lazily wrote his name on her cast in big letters. "This should make you feel better." He said. "And now you belong to me for breaking my collar bone."

She smiled and looked up at him, choosing to remain quiet and she laid her head back onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. It was a warm feeling to know that she now marked as his. The silence swallowed them, but Mako remained still. He ignored the pain in his shoulder as he stared out the window, it was starting to snow and maybe winter wasn't as bad as he thought with Korra dozing against him.


End file.
